Julieta y la rana
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: Arthur pronto sera conocido como la reina de picas por todo el mundo. ¿que tal una visita nocturna aprovechando la ocasión? fruk. one-shot.


El sol se ha puesto. Los balcones tienen las ventanas abiertas. La música llega al jardín enmudecida puesto a que el salón de baile está muy lejos de ese refugio de pavos reales que el padre de la familia ha comprado a un mercader y que han sobrevivido lo suficiente para tener su pequeña comunidad de especímenes. Hembras y machos duermen a las orillas de la enorme fuente justo al medio del jardín, y nuestro protagonista los observa apenas iluminado por la luna llena y unas cuantas lámparas de aceite encendidas. Debería estar bailando, sí, pero no le gustan los bailes cuando son para celebrar algo que a él le parece tan injusto. Lo han prometido al príncipe de picas. Eso está bien, después de todo son primos y era obvio ya que él es lo más cercano que existe a una princesa de picas en el reino. No es como si estén obligados a amarse ni mucho menos a tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones como pareja casada. Su unión solo garantiza la unión del pueblo y la fortaleza de este. Pero nuestro Arthur no quiere bailar cuando de pronto su popularidad con las damas se ve segregada a solo hombres. Que está bien, cualquier cosa esta bien para él pero es que él en serio ama las tetas grandes y el olor a rosas. Además la mayoría de los adultos parecen convencidos de que Arthur esta enamoradísimo de su primo Alfred cuando ninguno de los dos ha visto jamás al otro de esa manera, bueno Arthur si pero fue un inofensivo amor platónico de la infancia.

Mientras observa a los pavos reales dormir y pavonearse por allí, escucha de pronto un montón de ramas rompiéndose bajo el peso de algo. Se sulfura, porque seguramente es otra pareja que espera tener su rápido encuentro entre los matorrales de su jardín, y se tapa los oídos mientras entra a su cuarto y enciendo una pequeña lamparilla y la sostiene sobre un libro que guarda en un lugar muy especial entre su escritorio y su pequeña biblioteca personal. Un libro con hojas en blanco, muy costoso por demás debido a que no se venden hojas blancas muy seguido, y la cubierta está hecha para resistir magia. Arthur es un mago y por ello con más razón debía perpetuar su matrimonio con Alfred. Abre el libro y este automáticamente se queda detenido en la última hoja en la que Arthur escribió, las letras están en cursiva, muy hermosas y con terminaciones que parecen de imprenta, pero también es muy pequeña y está toda amontonada, esto con el propósito de que dure más. Ha estado escribiendo su diario desde sus nueve años cuando descubrió la existencia de este libro oculto en una bóveda.

Nueve de agosto del año x.

Me han prometido con mi primo Alfred y de más está decir que es complicado el futuro que le veo a esta situación debido a lo mal que me llevo con el infante. Para los colmos de mí ya muy deprimido corazón, en toda la noche la estridente música festiva parece no darle más que un fúnebre festejo a mi libertad y mi propia satisfacción puesto que de reina deberé ser precavido y responsable aún más de lo que ya lo soy. Me temo que en el futuro cercano mi único placer será beber de una taza de té a solas en mi jardín mientras veo a mis pavos reales vivir en armonía como deseo también que viva mi pueblo. Para colmo ese princesito barbotas cara de rana no se ha presentado en toda la tarde, no es que me queje, estoy mejor sin él, pero de todos modos no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos al pensar que debe estar tramando algo…

En ese momento Arthur escucha un ruido en su balcón. Asustado oculta el libro y eleva la lámpara hasta la altura de su rostro, ilumina sus pasos asustado, puede que sea un ladrón que se haya escabullido hasta los cuartos de la familia para robar algo, pero si yo fuera un ladrón le tendría más miedo a un mago.

Cuando ve afuera del balcón se encuentra con que han dejado un montón de pétalos de rosas flotando en la hermosa fuente. Arthur se sorprende pero de inmediato sabe quién es el responsable, y este no se hace de esperar a su público cuando comienza a relatar en voz de grito y arrodillado en el pasto con su pomposa ropa dorada.

— _¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré._

— ¿A quién le vienes a llamar señora, cara de rana?— le grita Arthur de vuelta al rubio de abajo sosteniendo con aún más fuerza la lamparilla. El rubio ni se inmuta.

— _¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo-_

—agh, cállate ¿Por qué estas recitando a Shakespeare en mi jardín?

—porque a diferencia de ti, mon cher, tengo el sentido del romanticismo mejor desarrollado que tu —responde de vuelta poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el pasto de sus rodillas, parece que se ha molestado un poco con el –admitiéndolo- cero romanticismo que ha presentado nuestro mártir.

—aja, aja ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo Julieta?

—porque tu estas siendo prometido a alguien que no amas, y la fiesta es en tu casa, y venga, ¡que eras la perfecta Julieta!

—jodete, bloody rana de mierda.

—Pero que Julieta más difícil— responde fingiendo estar abatido y exasperado pero sonriendo cuando Arthur le señala la escalera no muy lejos de su balcón para que suba. Arthur mira en silencio dejando la lámpara colgada de un gancho, fingiendo aburrimiento, mientras ve al rey de diamantes llevar la escalera hasta el balcón y comenzar a subir por ella hasta quedar a la misma altura con su rostro. Ahí aprovecha para sonreír sarcástico.

—más que un romeo pareces una rana.

—ah, mucho mejor, así me besas y no tenemos que morir ninguno de los dos— responde de inmediato invadiendo su espacio personal. El rubio de frondosas cejas se sonroja entero y le da un golpe en el hombro con intención de alejarlo pero luego le toma de la mano. Que contradictorio es este niño.

—no esperes que te de un beso, yo no beso ranas.

—sí, sí, mon lapin.

—Oh dios— suspira Arthur finalmente haciendo entrar al otro rubio por completo a las seguridades del balcón lo cual este está agradecido de que lo haya hecho porque le temblaban las piernas. Arthur deja caer su cabeza en su hombro recibiendo de inmediato las caricias para confortarlo.

—matrimonio ¡matrimonio, Francis! ¿Cómo esperan que acepte esto así sin más?

—ya, ya, estuve igual cuando me entere de mi compromiso con Lily, no desesperes, no es como si nada cambiara entre nosotros— Arthur levanto la mirada, sus alturas eran, salvo por unos centímetros, las mismas por lo que sus narices se rozaron cariñosamente mientras le hablaba al otro con los ojos, así como romeo creyó que le hablaba Julieta. 'no digas eso, tonto'.

—pero debo admitir que estoy en un aprieto. Pensar que te casaras con otro y no conmigo me pone celoso, puede que enloquezca y te tome en mi caballo para escaparnos y empezar una nueva vida— Arthur se ríe sonrojándose un poco pero dándole una mirada sarcástica.

—No podrías resistir ni un día sin dormir en tu súper cama tamaño rey— Francis aprovecha de que está riendo para pasear sus dedos por su cabello y atraerlo más cerca de sí.

—y tu princesita no resistirías ni un día sin tener a tu concejero para que haga todas tus tareas por ti.

—wanker— se ríe entre dientes recibiendo un pequeño beso en las comisuras de sus labios. Luego se separan ligeramente y se relamen los labios preparados para ir por el segundo beso cuando la puerta es tocada, o pateada, por alguien que empieza a llamar a Arthur como histérico. El rubio mira a Francis con las cejas por el cielo —rápido, escóndete— le susurra y Francis se separa de él y busca un escondite pero no encuentra nada y se tira debajo de la cama mientras Arthur grita "¡un momento!"

— ¿estás bien? Creí escuchar un ruido allí dentro— vuelve a gritar del otro lado Yao forcejeando la puerta para entrar. Francis se mete por completo debajo de la cama justo cuando el de facciones rasgadas entra a la habitación, Arthur está parado justo en medio de la habitación, volviéndolo todo aún más raro para el pequeño Jack de picas. Confundido alza una ceja —. Unos guardias del jardín dijeron haber escuchado unas voces provenir del jardín, estoy revisando a ver si no se metió ningún extraño— explica pasando de largo al príncipe de picas y revisando el balcón que por suerte Arthur dejo sin evidencias de intrusos al empujar la escalera lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Yao entrara. De pronto Arthur ve como uno de los zapatos del rey de diamantes se asomaba por debajo de las sábanas y le da una patada para que lo esconda, tan fuerte que Francis casi suelta un grito pero se mordió la mano para salvarse el pellejo. Más tarde mordería a Arthur, se lo merecía.

—no hay nadie Yao, y si hubiera alguien le patearía el trasero muy fácilmente con mi magia.

Francis piensa "sí, claro" con sarcasmo para él solo, y se ríe un poco pero se tapa con las manos para callarse. Arthur casi se golpea la frente de lo infantil que es Francis a veces.

—ya, pero me preocupa su alteza. Será mejor que vaya precavido ¿no quieres volver a la fiesta?

—Oh no, no. estoy cansado— bosteza falsamente estirando sus brazos y luego se frota los ojos —. Creo que voy a dormir ahora.

Yao le mira suspicaz, dándole una última ojeada a toda la habitación antes de asentir y darle las buenas noches. Cerrando de un portazo la habitación. Arthur escucha los fuertes pasos del Jack alejarse por el pasillo y se apresura a cerrar con llave la puerta. Mira por debajo de la cama a Francis quien le devuelve la mirada enojado.

—Mira mi ropa, está toda sucia— le recrimina limpiándose con palmadas. Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Qué importa, te la ibas a sacar de todos modos— esta respuesta hace que el rubio de cabello largo recupere la sonrisa lasciva para tomar de la cintura a su amante y tirarse a la cama con él.

—me gusta como piensas mon cher, ahora también hay que quitarte la ropa ¿de acuerdo?

—Has lo que quieres— responde quitándole importancia y sonrojándose levemente mientras sus manos viajan al cinturón del rey de diamantes.

Y el diario se quedó abierto presenciándolo todo.


End file.
